


We Could Be Stars

by delusions_of_adequacy



Category: We Could Be Stars
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Xenophilia, just alien cuddles, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusions_of_adequacy/pseuds/delusions_of_adequacy
Summary: Deep within the mass of curling, coiling arms, Eddie lies tiny and minuscule. The symbiote’s tendrils are deep, deep inside his chest, interwoven with every nerve and sinew. He knows that he is the only thing protecting his host from the cold and the pressure around them, the only thing tethering him to life.





	We Could Be Stars

In his dream, they are in space. They are vast, enormous; a multitude of tentacles and arms floating amongst the stars. On Earth, he usually makes two eyes, but for space he has made a new body with just one. 

Deep within the mass of curling, coiling arms, Eddie lies tiny and minuscule. The symbiote’s tendrils are deep, deep inside his chest, interwoven with every nerve and sinew. He knows that he is the only thing protecting his host from the cold and the pressure around them, the only thing tethering him to life.

As he watches Eddie sleep, a wave of adoration floods him, and the sudden surge of emotion causes Eddie to stir. He struggles uselessly, not knowing where he is or what grips him. The symbiote holds him gently, sending soothing signals through their bond. 

_Don’t fight, Eddie. Don’t fight me_.

He is so small, so fragile.

Eddie struggles against the tendrils, each as thick as a steel girder.

_Calm, Eddie. _

As long as they remain connected, as long as the tentacles stay around him and threaded within him, he will stay warm, breathing, alive.

_You are safe, Eddie. Safe. _

They drift like that for a while. It’s impossible to judge time in space. Eddie dozes, slipping in and out of consciousness. One day, he wakes.

He blinks, and gazes up at the massive form looming above him. Then smiles as recognition dawns on him. 

_Wow. You’re beautiful_, _love,_ he says. _Beautiful._

A thrill runs through the symbiote; something like pride, joy at the fact that his host loves this new body he has created. It is not what humans find attractive—a huge, floating mass of coils and spirals--but Eddie is special. 

_What happened?_ He asks. 

_The rocket,_ the symbiote answers. _We went into space, Eddie...the rocket was destroyed…_

_Space,_ Eddie repeats, drowsily. Already, he is sinking back into exhaustion. Although his body is protected, it cannot maintain consciousness in this environment for long. Even with the symbiote’s help, merely staying alive requires an enormous amount of energy.

The symbiote watches Eddie grow still, unbothered. He will protect his host. Find a way to return home. All in due time.

But in the meantime…

_Sleep, Eddie._

_I’ve got you. _

Eddie snuggles into the tentacles, drowsy and unafraid. The pain and problems of earth are far away as they float amongst the stars.


End file.
